


"I Feel Like I Don't Even Know Who You Are Anymore"

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Check out my Instagram @emilygriffin.books





	"I Feel Like I Don't Even Know Who You Are Anymore"

_"I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore."_

The words echoed through her mind on a repeat, tearing her up on the inside. Surely Jughead hadn't meant what he'd said. She was the same her she'd always been. He was just angry about their fight. God, their fight...

_Jughead paced back and forth. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"It didn't even occur to me, Jughead! It wasn't that important!" She pleaded._

_"Wasn't that important?!" he bellowed, his voice rising, "Your mother has been emotionally abusing you, and you didn't even think to tell me. To confide in me!"_

_"I can deal with it myself!"_

_"I get that," he continued on, pained, "But I'm supposed to be here for you, to help you with things like this."_

_"I don't need your help!" she pressed, "Not all of this run away from home because we can't handle our parents!" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth; god, she didn't want to hurt him. Especially not like that._

_Jughead froze, his eyes turning stone cold. "I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore. How could you even say something like that, Betty?"_

_And with that, he stormed out._

Betty dug her nails into her palms, the pain of their fight fresh in her memory. Damn it, she hadn't meant to push him away. She needed him. More than anything else. She stood up, wiping her eyes with her fingertips and fixing her makeup. He didn't need to see her like this. Hell, she didn't want him to see her like this. Her resolve strengthening, she grabbed her phone, beginning the walk to his house. 

The walk didn't take too long, but to her it felt like hours. She didn't know what she was going to say, or how to fix the situation she'd gotten herself in. When she finally reached his door, she couldn't even bring herself to knock. What was she supposed to do now that she's finally here? Luckily, she was saved from her own insecurities when the door swung open on her. 

"Betty, it's freezing out here," FP reprimanded, "Come inside, Jug's in his room."

Betty let out a long sigh. Of course FP had seen her through the window. 

"Jug!" he called out once Betty had settled herself inside, "Betty's here!"

Betty smiled graciously at him, picking at the skin around her nails as he went back to his room. She didn't even notice Jughead rushing out of his room. 

"Betty," he breathed out once he reached the living room, pausing to take a breath in the doorway.

She looked up to meet his eyes. "Jug, I am so-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before she was enveloped in his arms, his face tucked into her hair. 

"You're here. You're actually here. God, Betty, I am so fucking sorry. Please forgive me. Please don't leave me."

Betty relaxed into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I shouldn't have kept how I was being treated from my mother from her."

Jughead took a deep breath, kissing her shoulder lightly. "I love you. And I will always be here to protect you. You don't have to keep things like that for me."

Betty nodded, pulling away slightly to look at his face. "I know. From now on, I'll tell you everything."

Jughead pressed his forehead against his, their breath mingling. "Stay here tonight?"

Betty smiled softly. "Of course, Juggie. I love you so much."

Jughead's face broke put in a grin and then he was kissing her. All was right in Betty's world again, and she couldn't ever imagine being happier than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram @emilygriffin.books


End file.
